Death Is Never Permanent
by Delusional xx Ace
Summary: A Russia/Prussia x Fem!Italy story. Inspired by the movie 300. RATED  M  for sexual scenes, may contain torture and rape.  Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 Don't Leave Me

**Chapter 1 - _Don't Leave Me_**

"I...Ivan.." moaned a female soft voice, a deep moan followed shortly after. The male's hands ran over the girl's nearly flawless skin rather seductively. Quivering gaspes escaped from her faint rosey lips as Ivan's hips gently thrusted into hers, as if the woman below him was a fragile rose. "Felicia..." whispered Ivan, his violet eyes disappearing as his eyelids closed in pleasure. His body leaned over Felicia, his thrusts never stopping. Goose bumps emerged on her skin where Ivan's cold breaths sighed. Small moans escaped from the male's lips as his hands gently grasped Felicia's erected tits, massaging them some. His body got even closer to hers, his hips gaining some speed as his shaft pushed deeper into her. A louder moan of pleasure emerged from her mouth. Her hands running over his arms covered with battle scars.

Her fingertips traced some of the scars on his upper arms as the light blond haired male's licked her hard nipple lightly. His tongue retreated back into his mouth as his lips pressed against Felicia's fair skin, slowly kissing up her chest. When he reached her neck, his teeth grazed the flesh before biting her gently and lustfully. Finally, his lips made its way up her jaw line to her cheek then to her lips where he planted a passionate kiss. The girl's fingers ran through his hair as they drowned in their affectionate kiss. Pink tints glazed over the woman's cheeks.

Instantly, his shaft pushed deeper into her as his hips moved back and forth more quickly than before. Felicia let out a gasp as she felt Ivan's length pound into her more roughly. Her eyelids drooped in pleasure, her breathing getting more shallow as Ivan continued to pound into her. Their moans getting more louder and louder as the pleasure increased. The female's body started to twitch, as she began to reach her climax. Felicia's moans become louder until they turned into exclaims of great pleasure. She arched her back, eyes rolling back into her head. Her hands gripped at the maroon silky bed sheet below her tightly as Ivan continued to ram into her.

"Ahh! I...van!" she moved with him, in time with the rough thrusts of his length. They were reaching the end, their breathing getting heavier and quicker. They slipped into each other's bodies, embracing each other as they drowned into their erotic pleasures. Ivan's lower regins tightened and he bit down on his lips. Moans intensified as Ivan's length twitched and pulsed some within his lover. Felicia's eyes widened as her body explosed with intense pleasure, chills of thrills shivering up her spine.

Their bodies went limp, Ivan's muscular arms wrapped around the girl as he laid onto the bed on his side. He pulled Felicia to his chest, her ear listening to Ivan's heart beating like a jack-rabbit. Their breath heavy, Felicia buried her face into Ivan's naked scarred chest. "I love you, Ivan." whispered Felicia. A small peaceful smile appeared on his face as his embrace only tightened around her, his lips pecking a soft kiss on her sweaty forhead.

_WHAM_! The dimmed room instantly got brighter as a door opened, letting in some light. "Well, well what do we have here?" a voice sounded out. Ivan's head looked up, his eyes instantly changed into that of a killer. The girl abruptly sat up, embarrassed as she tried to gather up the silk sheets to cover her naked body. "What a beautiful thing It's a shame to let you be around a piece of a ugly mess." said the figure, obviously referring to Ivan.

"Guards! Take her away, we're going to take over this city, kill the men and kidnap every women to be our slaves." ordered the man. Without a hesitation, two men grabbed Felicia by the arms. Ivan leapt up from the bed, throwing a punch to a guard's face, instantly knocking him over. "Give her back to me!" roared Ivan. More and more men entered the room, outnumbering Ivan within seconds. Ivan, however, blinded by anger and fury, did not give up. He continued to throw punches wildly at every man that came near him. The end of a sword's hilt smacked into Ivan, sending his body down to his hands and knees.

Felicia gaped in horror, unable to help in any way as the intruder's guards swarmed around her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she watched her lover battle. This man was powerful. She knew this for no one had beaten her Ivan like this before. Ivan looked up at the stranger, breathing hard. "W..Who are you?" asked the male. A smirk flickered across his pale face as he stepped out into the light, exposing his appearance. His silver strands swayed with each movement. His crimson eyes looked down at the male with disgust. The stranger was nothing like Ivan. His skin was flawless, his clothing were exotic, resembling a prince, no a King.

The smug smirk was still plastered on his face. "I am Gilbert, a god of power and strength. This empire is now mine." Ivan nearly growled under his breath. He loathed this man who just had taken everything from him with ease. His heart beat quickened, finding strength within him. Within a flash, Ivan's hand reached out and snatched a sword from a guard's hand, using his knee to deliver a knock out blow to the man's stomach. The guard groaned as his grasped his stomach and fell to the ground with a thud.

Ivan whipped around to face the so-called god. "You will never take this land and you will never win against me." said Ivan, his sword aimed at the white haired man. Ivan took a lunge at Gilbert, the blade passing by his head as he side-stepped, but Gilbert was almost too late. The sharp blade had skimmed his cheek. Crimson red blood slowly dripped out from the wound. The god's fingers reached up to his cheek, the digits touched the warm liquid. He looked at it, the smirk gone. It was as if he had never seen his own blood.

Now Ivan smirked. "You are no god. Gods cannot be harmed by weapons on man. See you bleed." said Ivan. "I am a god. You know nothing! You are nothing more than a minuscule creature beneath my boot!" growled Gilbert. With that, he pulled out his sword and charged at Ivan, anger swelling up within him. No one has ever dared to wound him, let alone touch him. Ivan brought up his sword, deflecting Gilbert's hit with ease, his torso tensing up.

Ivan pushed forward, using pure strength to overpower Gilbert. The man had no time to plan his next attack as Ivan brought back his arm across his chest and swiped his stolen blade across, aiming to slice Gilbert's neck. Gilbert gracefully bent his knees, avoiding the swing. For a split second, Ivan caught a glimpse of Gilbert's cheek.

The wound was gone. Ivan froze in his tracks, was Gilbert really a god? His cheek looked as if Ivan had never cut it. Was this a dream? Gilbert took his chance and swung his sword upward. His sharp edge made contact with Ivan's chest, leaving a deep gash in his wake. Ivan's violet orbs widened as his body heat fled, leaving him feeling numb. He felt so cold. So lonely. A helpless scream pierced the air. Felicia's eyes filled up with tears as her arms hugged herself tightly. She bit her quivering lips, trying to not make any more sound. Her tongue tasted the iron crimson liquid as her teeth pierced her lips.

Ivan's eyelids slowly drooped as if he was tired, his knees weakened and buckled out underneath his weight. Black crept into his vision, the image of the smirking man slowly faded before him as he hit the ground, now unconscious.

Whimpers emerged from the girl's mouth as the guards around her began to fondle and run their hands over her naked body in triumph. More tears fell on her cheeks as she huggled herself even more tightly, trying to squirm out of the guards' grasps. Gilbert smirked at Ivan, who now laid on the ground face down, blood pooling from his chest. He knew he haven't quite killed him yet. "Leave him to suffer, he doesn't deserve death." said Gilbert, dusting of the dirt off his shoulders. His smirk disappearing from his face as his crimson eyes laid upon the guards who were violating Felicia.

Scowling, he rammed his blade into the nearest guard, life draining from his eyes as blood spurted out of his guts. Gilbert grabbed the second guard's hair, his fingers wrapped tightly within the guard's hair. He pulled the victim toward himself forcibly and drove his sword into his side, breaking his ribs and piercing his vital organs. Then Gilbert pulled it out, placing the wet bloody sword against the victim's neck where Gilbert quickly pulled the sword toward himself, beheading him. Gilbert's hand held the bleeding head as the corpse in front of him fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Stay away from her, she's mine now. Anyone touch her you join these two guys." said Gilbert, referring to the two dead twitching bodies on the floor. He threw head of to the side with disgust, wiping his blood stained hands on the blanket nearby. His blood red eyes looked up to the teary eyed Felicia. He walked over to her, his fingertips lightly tracing her jaw line. His thumb wiped away her tears. "You you bastard. Ivan is going to kill you." Felicia spat, hatefully. Gilbert made no sign of hearing the loathing words. "Tears and blood doesn't suit a woman as beautiful as you." whispered Gilbert onto her ear, his tongue licking her cartilage seductively, making her shudder in displeasure.

His lips pressed against the her's rather lustfully, treating her rather gently. Then his tongue licked up the dried blood from her lips. Felicia's eyes widened, then her hands roughly pushed against his chest, squirming away from him. "Get away from me you vile creature!" she screamed. Gilbert took a step back, smirking some. "Looks like you'll need a bit of training." chuckled Gilbert as he grabbed a piece of blanket.

"Here, cover yourself." ordered the man as he tossed the blanket to Felicia. As soon she wrapped the blanket around herself, Gilbert grabbed her rather roughly by her arm. "Let's leave boys. We got some more conquering to do!" yelled Gilbert as he dragged the female out of the door, the men following after him.

Ivan let out a painful moan, his eyes slowly opened. Felicia looked behind her and her teary golden orns met his violet ones. The girl's heart quickened, relieved that Ivan is okay and alive. The tears welled up within her eyes once again. Ivan opened his mouth, but he could not make any sound. His fingers twitched, trying to reach out to her. Felicia whimpered, still being dragged away by Gilbert. Her hand reached out behind her, tears running down her cheeks.

"IVAN!"


	2. Chapter 2 Start Something

Chapter 2 - Start Something

[3 Days Later]

"Are you okay, brother?" Ivan's eyes opened and stared at the clay ceiling. He groaned, feeling groggy and numb. He saw a female with a light sandy tan hair, her light blue eyes looked at him with hope. It was his sister, Katyusha.

"Yes, I'm okay." said Ivan as he attempted to sit up from the bed, but it proved to be painful. He groaned, looking down at his own chest. Bandages tightly wrapped it, stained with dried blood. He blinked, remembering what had happened, and grinded his teeth. "How long has it been?" asked Ivan, and his older sister looked at him.

"You were out for three suns." Ignoring the pain, he sat up, the covers slipping off his body. He was dressed in a simple brown leather loincloth. "You shouldn't push yourself Ivan," whispered Katyusha, she was truly worried about him. "I'm fine." said Ivan, still grinding his teeth.

"IS HE FUCKING AWAKE NOW?" roared a voice from outside of the room. A figure stormed into the room, his eyes filled with panic and anger. As soon he laid his eyes on Ivan, he made a beeline for him. Slender hands gripped Ivan's shoulders firmly, only causing him pain. "Where is she? Where the fuck is my sorella?" asked the male.

Felicia. Ivan bit his lip, remembering the last moment he saw her. The last word she had said to him was his name. Her voice desperately screaming out his name repeatedly echoed in the back of his mind. Ivan looked away. "She's...gone. They took her." said Ivan. He really did feel guilty, he never felt so weak. Katyusha placed her hand on the brown haired male's shoulder. "Lovino, it's best-"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Lovino, smacking Katyusha's hand away. He looked back at Ivan angrily. "I only let her be with you because I thought she'd be protected by you! You. Fucking. Bastard! Chigi!" cursed Lovino, his hands finally letting go of Ivan. More guilt filled his violet eyes. Lovino was right. Ivan had the potential to protect Felicia, so why didn't he save her? Ivan grinded his teeth some. Why? Why? Why? Ivan longed to search for an answer, but that wasn't going to get her back.

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" roared the hazel eyed male, punching a wall in the process. "AH! FUCKING WALL!" he yelped as his left hand grasped the injured right hand. "Fuck." His knuckles were already turning red, swelling some. Ivan stood up. "Lovino. Stop punching walls before you injure yourself more. We're going to need you."

Lovino flashed him an angry look, his hazel eyes flaring up in madness. "You can't tell me what-" Lovino stopped abruptly, realizing what Ivan was trying to say. Ivan's eyes were no longer filled with guilt. His expression held some strength, fitting for a King of Sparta. "Go find other survivors. We're having a conference within a few moments," demanded the King.

Lovino stared at him blankly, "GO! JUST STANDING THERE WON'T GET HER BACK!" Lovino nodded quickly and rushed out of the room, now on a mission to find other survivors. Ivan let out a sigh, burying the guilt deep inside of him. Ivan looked at Katyusha.

"Thank you, sister, for healing me." said Ivan, his lips pressing against Katyusha's forehead gently and smiled at her.  
>"Anything for you little brother, you know that." Ivan sat back on the bed, pulling on his dark brown leather sandals and then he stood up, draping ton his crimson red cloak onto his broad shoulders. "See you in a bit."<p>

Ivan's feet stepped out into the dusty path outside of the door. He blinked, taking in the sight of his city, or least what was left of it. Many clay buildings were crumbled down or scorched from the fire. Debris laid everywhere, dust particles hung in the air, making it hard to breathe. The King walked down the dirt pathway, making his way towards the bigger buildings, which was located near to the center of the city. He planned to have the meeting in one of those buildings.

There was no sign of survivors from Gilbert's raid. The homes he passed by held no sign of life. The city was like a ghost town. Ivan took a deep breath, no scent of juicy beef and pork cooking, no laughter, signing, or celebrating. Sparta had lost its life. It as if the city was now a monument of the once mighty Sparta. Ivan continued on his way, the dark red cloak trailing behind him, his silver hair slightly swaying as a light breeze passed by.

Finally, he made his way to a large building, slipping past the doorway into a room filled with many chairs and pillows, only they had been tossed around, some of the legs had been broken off from the chairs and scattered throughout the room. Ivan stepped over the debris and headed into the adjacent room, where he heard voices. Survivors. At least the ones he needed to talk to. Upon entering, he found a table seated with six people along with Katyusha serving the drinks.

The voices quieted down as soon the King entered the room. His violet eyes looked over the humans in the room. He spotted Ludwig, chief of the Spartan army. Across from Ludwig was Lovino, second-in-command and his wife Carmen. Next to her was Roderich, a war tactician and a musician; Natalia, Ivan's younger sister an assassin, and finally, sitting between Ludwig and Natalia was Elizabeta, one of the strongest warriors he had.  
>Ivan walked past the table, stopping when he got to the end. He placed his hands on the wooden surface and looked at the people in front of him, ignoring the seat next to him where Felicia would had sat.<p>

"Wh-" Carmen started, almost afraid to speak. Gathering up courage, she finally spoke. "Where's Felicia?" Ivan glanced at the lonely empty seat next to him. "She's gone, Gilbert took her." said Ivan, no emotions filled his voice. It was as if he had gone cold and impassive. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way, not when his kingdom is crumbling as they speak. "We'll find a way to get her back and have her be safe. And the others too." said Ivan.

"I say we kill them damned bastards," snarled Lovino, obviously still peeved about the face his sorella was taken. "But that could cause Gilbert to kill all of the ones that had been kidnapped." said Roderich simply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well what the fuck did you have in mind? Sitting here and starving to death?" retorted Lovino. "Because that seems very fucking dumb thing to do," he muttered, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest. The tactician looked at him, his mind racing to think of a possibly solution, but he had none.  
>Ivan looked over to Ludwig his blonde hair a little ruffled from the battle he had endured three days ago. Katyusha walked over to Ivan, quietly pouring him a small cup of vodka. "What do you think, Ludwig?"<p>

"Well if it's the only way to do it, then I guess we have nothing to lose," said Ludwig calmly. Elizabeta nodded in agreement.  
>Roderich spoke up. "We still need to know about our enemies. We know nothing about them; we couldn't possibly go to a war without knowing the methods of these monstrous barbarians."<br>Elizabeta looked up at Roderich. "Most of them are heavily armored and their armor is hard as iron. But that makes them slow." Roderich quickly scribbled away at the papers in front of him.

"Our weapons aren't good enough to pierce their armor and get to the vital points but there are weak points. The armor has openings at the armpits, neck, and knees." said Ludwig. Roderich nodded, his hand showing no signs of stopping. "Anything else?" asked the brown haired man. "They're fucking pieces of shit." said Lovino with disgust. Roderich let out an irritated sigh. "That's not a good observational fact."

"It is! And you fucking know it, you damn four-eyed bastard!" yelled the hazel eyed Lovino. Roderich's expression firmed up in anger. "Excuse me?" Soon everyone started to bicker and argue. Curse words were thrown carelessly into the air, chairs flipped, the table threatened to topple over from the violence. Ivan tightened his hand into a ball of fist and slammed down on the wooden table, which creaked under the force and formed a large crack down the middle.

"SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T HELPING!" His anger becoming evident as his massive hand crushed the cup, spilling the contents within. The voices quieted down, all of them looking at Ivan with wide eyes. "Stop fighting! I know a bit about our enemies. Yes, they are fucking pieces of shit, but there's more that I know. Gilbert has some sort of power. I had injured him by slicing his cheek, only it had regenerated."

The others stared at him. Silence hung in the air and no sounds were made. "Is he a fucking god?" asked Lovino, breaking the silence. Ivan sighed. "He says he is, but I don't believe him." Roderich stared at Ivan before realizing he still have yet to write down what Ivan had just said. He snapped back to reality and quickly scribbled onto his parchment.

"Ludwig." The blonde haired main looked up at Ivan, giving him full attention. "What's the count of all warriors?" asked Ivan.  
>Ludwig started mumbling to himself, calculating the number. "We have about three hundred." answered the army chief.<br>"Shit." muttered Ivan, three hundred was barely not enough.

A knock was heard from the outside of the room. Ivan looked up, "Come in." The door crept open slowly, a rather young man appeared from behind. He quickly trotted to Ivan, he whispered into the King's ear. A smirk appeared n his face, he nodded. "Thank you. You are dismissed." The young man left the room. Ivan looked back at the table, his violet eyes laid on a long haired female. "Natalia, I need you. We have something important to do now. Ludwig, you are now in charge of this meeting" he commanded, walking out of the room with Natalia in tow.

"What do you need me for Ivan?" she asked curiously.  
>Ivan smirked some, one of the first time he had smiled in a while. "You'll see when we get there." Natalia narrowed her eyes, she hated when answers were hidden from her. Her job was to force answers out. Finally, Ivan stopped by a door, offering for Natalia to enter first. Ivan followed in after his little sister, two young men instantly stood up straight as soon the two entered the room.<p>

"He's in the room, he's tied up and ready." said one of the guards. Ivan nodded at Natalia, who was already smirking quite sadistically. She was like a little kid at Christmas. She knew what to do already. She pulled out a pouch from the belt located on her waist, sounds of metal scraping against metal were heard from within.

"This is going to be fun." said Natalia, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Within a few moments a blood curling scream emerged from the dark room.


	3. Chapter 3 A Beautiful Lie

Chapter 3 - A Beautiful Lie

The light sandy haired female towered over the cowering man who was tired up to the wall with ropes. Fresh red blood slowly dripped down from his left arm. Whimpers of pain escaped his lips. A glint shone from the silver dagger within the female's hand **"You're one of them aren't you?" **asked the female, her blue-violet eyes looked down at the man, as if he was a lowly scum ever to walk the face of Earth. **"One of who?" **asked the man dumbly. Natalia placed the sharp edge against his pale cheek, threatening to slice the victim's flesh off. **"Answer me, freshmeat. Or I should say... Eduard?"**

The man's dark sea green eyes widened, **"H-how do you know my name?" **he exclaimed, fear arising in his voice. The knife dug into his cheek slowly, not to mention painfully. Crimson blood oozed out from the freshly made cut. A painful scream pierced the air. The sadist girl smirked to herself. **"Ah... Music to my ears. I'm not just any torturer; I'm a spy, darling." **

Eduard moaned, the knife still halfway buried into his cheek. Stings of searing pain still lingered in his flesh. Tears slid down his cheeks, the salty liquid stinging his newly opened wound. A scream emitted from the victim's throat as Natalia instantly sliced the rest of his right cheek, blood pouring out, staining his tear with the crimson. The blood slowly slid down to his neck, staining his uniform. **"Now. Answer me. Are you one of them?" **asked Natalia. The man bit his lips, staring at Natalia, **"N- ... Yes."** said the man bitterly, finally giving in. Natalia looked at him disapprovingly. **"That was too easy. I was hoping for some more fun." **said Natalia sadly, as if she was a child who didn't get her present.

Then the sadistic smirk returned to her face. She brought up the knife to her face, her tongue slid up the silver blade, licking off the iron-flavored blood. **"Hmm... Not bad."** The man stared at her in horror. Does she truly enjoy this... fucked up... game? It was true, torturing was like a game to her and she does indeed enjoy it. **"Next question, why did you attack us?" **whispered Natalia, swiping her blade clean off the blood with her maroon shirt.

The man grinded his teeth which only bought more pain as his damaged cheek tried to tense up. The female scooted closer to the man, her chest pressing against his. Natalia's long slender finger brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Her lips light brushed against his other cheek as if she was about to kiss him. **"...Why?" **asked the girl again. Eduard grunted to himself. Damn. How can such a messed up woman be so seductive and still pull it off? After a few moments, Natalia brought up her weapon once again; the pointed tip light touched the corner of left eye. The girl smirked as Eduard's eyes widened, realizing what she was planning to do.

**"N-no.. no. no. Please... I don't want to be blind..." **said Eduard as his lips quivered, his whole body shaking in fear. The sadist's smirk grew even bigger. **"Then answer the question. I promise I won't blind you if you answer." **said the girl. **"Okay fine! Gilbert wants to take over the whole empire. He believes... no, **_**knows**_** that he can conquer and keep everything he lays his eyes on."** said the man. The girl looked away for a moment. **"So that explains it..." **muttered Natalia. Then she drew her knife away from his eye and stood up. She walked away slowly, as if she was pondering to herself.

Natalia let out a sigh, as if she was incredibly bored. **"Honestly, you're too easy. I'm quite rather bored..." **muttered the girl. Her back to the man, she played carelessly with the blade in her hands. Her fingers expertly running along the sharp edge. Eduard wondered if she was distracted now. His eyes began to frantically look around. What would happen to him after she was done with him? Will he be kept alive? Or killed? Eduard wondered if he could escape... Could he? Was there even anyone else standing outside of the room? His mind went through a thousand possibilities. He moved his wrists, the ropes loosened some. Apparently the guard earlier hadn't done a good job with the tying.

With Natalia's back still facing toward him, Eduard moved his wrists, the rough exterior of the ropes burning against his bare flesh causing them to turn red. He held his breath as he tried to maneuver his hands out of the rope's grips. Eduard let out a frustrated grunt out as he pulled his left hand free. However, that got the female's attention. Natalia whipped around her eyes alert. She found her prey nearly free from the ropes. She snarled, baring her teeth, like a predator. Her hand tightened around the clothed handle of her dagger.

**"How. Dare. You. You have no chances of escaping from **_**me**_** now."** said the girl, anger rising in her voice with each word. Her arms rose up and with nearly dead accuracy, she threw the blade toward Eduard. The pointed tip made its mark on his left eye. A scream emitted from his mouth as he threw up his hands to his eyes, more blood squirted out of his eye. Burning pain emerged in his eye; darkness crept into what's left of his vision. His breathing got harder and his lungs desperately grasped for air. Eduard was fighting the darkness with his every will in his body.

Natalia swooped upon her victim with grace. Her right hand roughly grasped the blade out of his eye. More crimson blood squirted out. Natalia's blade was covered in red, her favorite color. She grabbed her prey by his hair, her fingers intertwining with his blonde strands. She lifted his face towards her, the knife dancing along his neck teasingly, then down his body.

She began to mindlessly stab him repeatedly into his stomach, slicing his skin and flesh apart. Scream continued to be heard. Soon after, his guts spilled out into the floor in front of Natalia. Natalia growled, hungry for more. Shortly after, the body below her began to go limp, the screams lowering in volume. The sadist still kept going on, her blade somehow making its mark on his body. The female was splattered with the blood as she sliced up his check, taking her finger and dipped it into a puddle of blood. She swiped her finger across the wall nearby where the corpse sat. She stood up, her eyes going over the body as if it was a piece of art.

Natalia threw her blade into the man one last time. **"Perfect. Now you're with me... Forever." **Finished with her masterpiece, she slowly strolled out of the room, where she found her brother patiently waiting for her. Violet eyes met her eyes. A silence settled between them. **"Did he say anything?"** asked Ivan softly. Natalia stared at him, her gaze unwavering. **"He didn't say anything."** said the female and with that, she walked out of the room. Ivan stood up slowly, confused. With uncertainty, he peered into the room where the corpse laid. He knew how vicious his sister is. But this scene before him was horrifying, even for him.

The corpse sat slumped against the wall, his body cut open, exposing the spilled out body juices and guts. Natalia had left the blade halfway buried into his heart. His purple eyes slowly moved up to the wall where a message was written in red.

_'Always and forever. With Love, Natalia.'_

Ivan blinked slowly. **"...Damn."**


	4. Chapter 4 What is Love?

Chapter 4 - What Is Love?

Darkness was fading in and out. Sounds were muffled and almost to silent. She felt hot. Very hot. She could feel the sun unbearable rays on her pale skin. Her lips felt so dry, her throat barely able to function. **"...W-water."** rasped the brunette. Hoping someone would come to her rescue. Fortunately someone did. She felt cool liquid touch her lips and drizzle into her mouth. **"You alright Felicia?"** asked a gentle voice. Felicia could see that her vision was slowly becoming clear. She was able to make out a blob to the side of her. Where is she? She squinted her eyes as if that was to help with her vision. What is going on? Felicia suddenly bit down on her lips. Now she remembered. It was all clicking together. Ivan...

**"Where's Ivan?"** whispered Felicia. Has she been rescued? She squirmed only to find herself her wrist had been tied by a rope. Felicia's eyes widened and panicked. Ivan wouldn't tie her up. With a grunt, she tried to wrestle her hands free. **"Let. Me. Go!"** hissed the brunette.** "Felicia, please. Don't struggle, you mustn't get hurt. Gilbert requested that you be unharmed."** said the same gentle voice. Felicia snapped her head to the direction of the voice. Darkness now completely escaping her vision. She saw a skinny boy limping along Felicia. Felicia looked down below. She was on a horse, bound and tied up so she wouldn't fall over. Or escape.

**"LET ME GO!"** screamed Felicia, squirming even more. The ropes dug into her skin, creating burn marks. Felicia gritted her teeth. She was a Spartan woman. She could bear this. She WAS a tough woman. "Please. I beg you Felicia. Stop hurting yourself." said the limping boy, his voice helpless. "We're taking you to see the God." said the boy and he reached out for the horse's bridle. **"God? If you're talking about that silver hair man. He's no god. He's an asshole. He's nothing to me."** hissed Felicia. The limping boy widened his eyes in shock. **"Gilbert isn't that bad... He cares for us deep down. You're lucky that he wants you to be his wife."** whispered the servant. Felicia nearly threw up in my mouth.

**"I'm not going to be his fuckin' wife. I'm already married!"** yelled Felicia, anger taking over her. The servant boy kept quiet and led the horse forward. Felicia had to stop struggling for she was finally aware of her surroundings. It was suddenly loud. Her hazel eyes took in the view before her. A desert, with million of people marching in a perfect rhythm. Felicia's mouth gaped open. Is this... Gilbert's army? Holy fuck. The brunette female couldn't believe it. Ivan had no chance of rescuing her against an army like this one. She gritted her teeth. Hope was all lost.

No. Not all hope was lost. Ivan would think of a way to rescue her. She looked up to the horizon line, spotting a golden shimmering palace in the distance. It was so beautiful. Its golden walls basked in the sun's warmth. Before she realized it, she was already at the front of the marching army. **"It's beautiful isn't it?"** asked a voice. Felicia narrowed her eyes, snapping out of her thoughts. She knew this voice too well already. She looked to her left, spotting a red eyed man lying on a couch which was located within the a little house that about eight men were carrying on their shoulders. The spartan woman let out a scowl, she was only disliking this man more and more.

**"Untie her and give her to me."** commanded Gilbert. The servant hurriedly reached up and untied Felicia's ropes around her wrists and proceeded to untie more ropes that bound her to the horse below her. Gilbert smirked the whole time as he watched Felicia get untied. The servant quickly held out a held to Felicia to help her down from the horse and onto the throne room, as soon Felicia stepped onto the room, more men scurried under to hold up the weight. Gilbert seemed to frown at something as Felicia stood there quietly. **"I told you to have her unharmed."** growled Gilbert as he stood up, swinging his hand across the servant's face. The boy let out a cry as he fell to the sands below, unable to get up. Felicia brought up a hand to her mouth, shocked.

Gilbert wiped his hand on his clothes as if the slap would get him infected. **"Glad that was taken care of. Oh my darling Felicia... I'm so glad you're here."** said Gilbert, smiling. Felicia looked at him, her face holding dislike for him. Gilbert frowned once again, displeased with the fact that he was still being denied by this brunette woman. **"You're still in love with that weakling?"** asked the silver haired man with disgust. **"He's not a weakling. He'll come after you and kill you with his own hands and rescue me."** growled the hazel eyed female, crossing her arms. **"Forget about him. He's dead. You can have a much better life with me here. You'll see in about a minute. We're almost home."** said Gilbert, smirking his cruel wicked grin.

Within a couple minutes, Felicia found herself walking into the golden palace. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. It was certainly lavishing but nothing that couldn't take away her love for her husband. She didn't believe Gilbert for one second. He was alive and he would save her from the grips of this mad man. Gilbert led the quiet Felicia, who is trying her hard not to explode and make things worse. She will wait here patiently until Ivan gets here. **"This is our room. I expect you to sleep with me within next week after you're tamed and given up on your dear loving husband."** smirked the red eyed male who sauntered toward the brunette. Felicia took a step back only to find herself against the wall. Oh crap. Gilbert placed his hand on the wall beside her, his body hovering above hers. **"Trust me. You'll. Be. Mine. Very. Soon."** whispered Gilbert, his red eyes somehow getting darker with a hidden intent, his hand about to move.

Felicia could no longer contain it. **"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"** squealed the female, her hands reaching up to slap him right across his cheek, leaving behind a bright red hand print on his cheek. For a moment, Gilbert seemed off. His eyes widening but it disappeared as soon it came. He regained his composure, his eyes flaring up with another intent. "Is that how you want to play? Then we shall play." muttered Gilbert dangerously as he pressed himself against her up to the wall. A loud slap was heard and before Felicia could fade away into the darkness, she heard Gilbert.

**"You. Are. Mine. Now."**


End file.
